helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Okai Chisato Concert
Concerts ℃-ute *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ (Umeda Erika's graduation from C-ute) *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~Kiss me Aishiteru~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Aki "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute Naruchika 2014 tour * ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ Events Birthday Events *Chisato Okai Birthday Event ~last teenage~ Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014